The present invention relates to a child-proof plug cover. In the prior art, such devices are generally known, however, no such device is known to Applicant which includes all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,602 to Monaco discloses a plug cover designed to fasten over an electrical receptacle to shield plugs plugged therein from tampering. The present invention differs from the teachings of Monaco as including a unique door mechanism designed to allow insertion of a plug therethrough with subsequent locking to prevent tampering.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,757 to Gober teaches a device designed to maintain a plug within an electrical receptacle, which device includes a split threaded plug holder which may be placed about the electrical conductor of the plug and subsequently threaded into mounted position to retain the plug in the receptacle.
The present invention differs from the teachings of Gober as teaching the use of a unique door mechanism on a covering device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,527 to Brown et al. discloses a safety cover designed to hold an electrical plug in an electrical receptacle, which device includes an opening through which a plug may be inserted and thereafter rotated to prevent inadvertent or unintentional removal. This is different from the teachings of the present invention which contemplates a unique door mechanism which may be closed about the electrical conductor to preclude tampering with the plug.